


Crashing The Party

by Capsicle2013



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Embarrassed Peter Parker, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Gen, He's Embarrassing, House Party, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, It's Steve's Fault, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Party Crashing, Peter Parker is Steve Roger's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter is a Little Shit, Poor Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Sassy Peter, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle2013/pseuds/Capsicle2013
Summary: Peter is invited to his first house party. It's a shame Captain America crashes it.





	Crashing The Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmazonWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonWriter/gifts).

> So let me explain this one. For those of you reading Born For This you might have read the part when Peter mentions Steve being overly protective and crashes a party he was invited to. If you're not reading that story, then it's okay. I feel like this one-shot can be read alone. But I want to thank the amazing AmazonWriter for giving me the idea to write this piece!

This was it. Tonight was going to be a night he would never forget, one that he can reminisce over and over again with his best friend. He didn’t know how it happened or why, but he wasn’t going to question it. Being invited to a house party was a big deal when you’re in high school. Only the popular kids received invites, but somehow he and his best friend had been put on the invite list.

It was awesome.

Peter wasn’t even close to calling himself popular. The only attention he received was negative, but that’s what happens when you’re one of the losers. Being a loser wasn’t all that bad; it had its good days. But if Peter was going to be honest, some days were worse than others.

Tonight was going to be different. Tonight he wasn’t just the awkward, geeky kid that had an obsession with old tech. Not to mention his parents were Captain America and Iron Man. Somehow, that didn’t make him cool. If anything, it only made the bullying worse. But that’s another story.

The car pulls up to the side of the curb, and Peter turns his head toward the window. The large house fills his vision and he smiles. There’s people lingering around the front lawn, laughing and having a good time. Peter wants to join them.

He reaches for his seatbelt, ready to bolt out the door and start mingling with all the popular kids. Ned has the same idea and Peter hears the click of the seatbelt in the back seat.

Peter’s hand is on the door handle. He pulls it and the car beeps, letting the passengers know that a door is ajar.

“Not so fast, kiddo.”

Peter huffs and turns to face his dad, one hand still on the handle. “Dad, come on. You said you were just gonna drop us off.”

“I am. But we need to go over some rules,” Tony tells him. Peter rolls his eyes. “Come on, Pete you knew there would be rules. Your papa is only letting you go because he expects these rules to be followed.”

“I will follow them. Why can’t he just lay off every once and awhile?”

Tony sighs and turns in his seat to face his son. “He’s just...he worries, Pete. We’ve had this discussion before.”

They’ve had that conversation countless times, but even then Peter never learned why his papa was so paranoid. The constant worrying was annoying and Peter couldn’t take the smothering anymore. His papa’s worrying was the reason why his parents don’t know about the suit he keeps hidden in his bedroom. But that’s another story.

“What are the rules?” Peter asks, doing his best to keep any attitude out of his tone. The last thing he needs is to get grounded, and right as they’re parked outside of the party.

Tony doesn’t answer the question right away, and Peter can practically see him trying to remember the rules. Peter rolls his eyes again.

“You have a curfew; I’ll pick you up at eleven-”

“Eleven!”

“Hey, I’ll make it nine.”

Peter huffs and folds his arms over his chest. “Fine.”

“No drugs, no alcohol,” Tony says, counting down on his fingers. He pauses, brows crinkling as he tries to remember the rest of the rules. “I think that’s it. I’m sure your papa said more, but he’s a little extreme. Just be careful. That’s the most important thing.”

“Um, Mr. Iron Man sir,” Ned says from the backseat and he leans forward. “What if there is alcohol?”

“Then don’t drink it, kid.” Tony huffs and rolls his eyes. “Just call me.”

“Why not papa? He’s home, isn’t he?” Peter asks.

Tony hesitates before answering. “Yeah...he’s just caught up with some paperwork. Just call me okay?”

“Is that it?”

“Yeah. Now get out of here.”

Peter smiles and has the door open in seconds; Ned is right behind him. They turn to each other, smiles wide and eyes bright with excitement. They’re both thinking it. “We’re gonna be popular!” They both say.

They start their handshake, only for it to be interrupted when the passenger side window rolls down and Tony leans forward to call out to them. “Be careful, kiddo. I mean it.”

“Dad,” Peter groans. He does a quick glance around the front yard, hoping none of the other partygoers noticed. They didn’t. “We’re fine. Go away.”

Tony smiles, it’s one Peter has seen too many times and he wishes he could hide. That smile is never good. This is the part where his dad says something embarrassing and uncool. “Stay lit.” Tony winks and Peter groans.

The window rolls back up and then the car is disappearing down the street.

“Thank God! I thought he’d never leave,” Peter says.

Ned nods his head in agreement, then he’s smiling. “I like him. Your dad’s cool.”

Peter scoffs. “Maybe in the tech world. Come on, let’s go.”

They don’t get a greeting from the teenagers hanging outside, but they don’t let it dampen their spirits. There’s a house full of people they can mingle with. Peter can’t help but hope she’s here tonight.

“Where to first?” Ned asks once they walk through the front door.

Peter scans around the rooms he can see, a small frown forming over his face. Every room is packed and it wouldn’t surprise him if they were to find the upper level just as full. He recognizes a few familiar faces from his grade, and he’s relieved to find that he wasn’t the only uncool kid invited. He still doesn’t see her.

“Living room maybe?” Peter suggests. This is all new to him. It’s a little nerve-wracking but he’s sure once he loosens up, he'll be able to enjoy his first house party.

Peter leads the way toward the living room, only to stop when he discovers that the one person he doesn’t want to see tonight is already mingling in that room. The last thing Peter wants is for Flash to notice him. His night would be ruined for sure.

“Kitchen!” Peter tells Ned over the music, and he gestures for his friend to back out of the living room entryway. The kitchen ends up being the better choice; it’s still loud from the music, but not as crowded.

“Now what?” Ned asks. He looks just as nervous as he sounds and Peter knows he needs to reassure him. Coming to the party was his idea and he doesn’t blame Ned for being nervous. This was new for the both of them.

“We just…” Peter pauses. He’s not entirely sure what they’re supposed to be doing. He glances around the room, eyes landing on a large bowl of what appears to be Fruit Punch. “A drink sounds pretty good.”

Ned nods and he follows Peter further into the kitchen. There’s already a few people filling their cups with the red liquid. Peter tries to make conversation with them, but he gets the same response as he did from the other group of people outside.

They finally leave and Peter is able to serve himself and Ned a cup. “Here ya go,” Peter says, handing one red cup to his friend. He raises his own. “To our first party.”

Ned smiles and raises his cup. “Do you think this is really gonna make us popular?”

“Of course it is! Man, this is a big deal. Nothing is gonna ruin it.”

Ned’s smile widens at those words. “To our first party and being popular.” They bring their cups together. Ned frowns down at his. “Wait, this isn’t...you know.”

“What?” Peter asks, glancing down at his own cup.

“You guys aren’t seriously gonna drink that, are you?”

Peter jumps at the voice, his hand shaking hard enough to spill some of the punch. He turns around, finding the one person he wanted to see tonight. His face grows hot and he’s sure it’s turning the same shade as the drink in his hand. “H-hey, MJ. I wasn’t...what are you-what are you doing here?”

“What? You don’t think I should be at the party?” MJ asks, one brow raising slightly.

“No! It’s just that you’re not popular. No, wait that’s not what I meant! We’re not popular either and-”

MJ smirks. “You always ramble, don’t you?”

Peter mentally kicks himself. Here he was embarrassing himself in front of the girl he was crazy about. Talking to MJ had been a constant struggle, and every time he was presented with the opportunity, it always blew up in his face. Just like it was now.

“Anyway,” MJ says, and she gestures toward the red cups. “It’s spiked. Just letting you know.”

“Huh,” Peter nods, glancing down at his cup and then back up at MJ. “Spiked? Like with alcohol?”

“Yeah. What else?”

“Right. Uh that’s cool. We know it’s spiked. That’s how I always drink my punch.”

MJ shakes her head, an amused smile forming over her lips. “That explains a lot.”

“Wait, we can’t drink this!” Ned cries out, his eyes widening. “Your dad said-”

“It’s fine,” Peter grumbles.

“But-”

“I’m gonna go,” MJ says and Peter wants to beg her to stay. “Have fun with your punch. See you at school.”

“Yeah, definitely! See you later.”

MJ disappears in the crowd. Peter curses to himself for screwing up another chance to talk to her.

“We can’t drink this!” Ned says again and he sets his untouched drink on the counter. “Your dad said no alcohol.”

“I know, I know.” Peter huffs and sets his own drink down. He pulls out his phone. “I guess I better call him.”

Peter hates that he has to make that phone call, but he did promise to let his dad know if any alcohol was being served. A part of him wanted to keep it a secret and continue on with the party, but the other half argues against that idea. If he did that and it came back to bite him in the ass, he would never be allowed to another party again. He was lucky that his papa had let him out tonight.

It’s just his luck that his dad doesn’t pick up and he already knows why. His dad is always spending time in his lab and when he’s down there, it takes a lot to get him out. He’s probably tweaking with his suit and blaring AC/DC.

“No answer,” Peter says, pulling his phone away from his ear with a huff. If he’s being honest, he’s not completely disappointed. No answer means more time to party.

“Try Cap,” Ned suggests. “He’s home, right?”

Peter wants to groan. That is the last person he wants to call. He was better off calling his Uncle Bucky. But maybe that wasn’t a good idea either. “My dad said he’s busy with paperwork. He won’t come.”

“Dude, you gotta call someone.”

Peter lets out a sigh and scrolls through the list of contacts until he finds the person he’s looking for. For a moment he thinks he’s not going to get an answer, then he hears the other end connect. But he didn't hear his papa’s cheerful greeting.

“Hello? Papa?”

“Pete.” He sounds out of breath and Peter figures he caught him working out at the gym. Then he hears the familiar sound of his papa’s shield, followed by a cry of pain from someone in the distance.

“Where are you?” Peter asks. He’s struggling to hear and he places his other hand over his ear. “Papa?”

“Pete, what’s wrong? How's the party?”

“Uh fine. Dad isn’t answering and he said if there was any alcohol to call him.”

“Alcohol?” There’s a pause and for a moment Peter thinks the call was dropped. Then he hears his papa again. “I’ll be right there.”

“No, it’s okay. You sound-”

“Just hold on.”

The call ends abruptly and Peter pulls his phone away, frowning down at the screen. He huffs and slips his phone back in his pocket, then he’s turning back to his friend. “He’s on his way.”

“What about his paperwork?” Ned asks.

“I think he’s done.”

The minutes tick by and Peter decides that they’ve been waiting around for too long. They don’t stay in the kitchen, and instead make their way back to the entryway of the house. Peter catches Flash hanging around the stairs and he prays he doesn’t get noticed.

“Where is he?” Ned is nervous again and Peter rolls his eyes.

“Man, relax. You act like we drank or something,” Peter tells him.

“We almost did! What if we were caught! My parents would kill me and your parents would hate me and-”

“Okay, I get it. Geez, you need to lighten up. Everything is fine.”

Ned nods, taking a deep breath to calm himself. “So much for being cool.”

“Hey, we’re still cool. No one knows we’re not drinking and when my papa gets here we just sneak out. No one will know we’re leaving early. This is fine.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“Relax. Nothing will-”

A loud crash breaks through the music, emitting startling cries from the partying teeangers. Peter is confused at first, and it’s not until he glances over at the front door does he realize what caused the unexpected crash. His eyes widen.

There in the doorway is his papa, clad in his Captain America suit and shield strapped to his arm. The music is cut quickly and the whole house grows silent, all eyes glued to the Avenger. This couldn’t get any worse.

But somehow it does.

“Peter,” Steve says, voice breathless and full of concern. He lowers his shield and approaches his son. The multiple pairs of eyes watch the scene intently. Peter wants to die. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Peter tells him, face burning when all eyes fall on him. He catches the smirk on Flash’s face.

Steve frowns. “Your call. You said there was-” he trails off, blue eyes scanning around the room until their landing on the red cups held in the the underage kid's hands.

“Can we just go?” Peter finally moves, grabbing his papa by the arm and tugging him toward the front door. Or whatever was left of it anyway. He tries to tune out the growing giggles around him.

Steve is still frowning, but he allows himself to be led away. He stops and pulls himself free from Peter’s tight grip. He turns around to face the crowd of watchful eyes, pointing a stern finger in their direction. “Don’t drink, kids. I will tell your parents about this.”

Peter groans loudly. His face burns with embarrassment and he begs for someone to take him out of his misery. It’s times like this when he wishes he was born with the ability to turn invisible. Forget climbing walls.

“Come on, Petey,” Steve says, one hand coming down to rest on his son’s shoulder. He steers him and Ned out of the house.

The uproar of laughter fills Peter’s ears and he’s pretty sure his whole body is flushed with embarrassment. He could say goodbye to ever being accepted as one of the cool kids. He was never going to live this down.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! Poor Peter getting embarrassed by Steve. Thank you guys for reading!! <3


End file.
